


Cake

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael try to make a cake together for Millie's birthday. Keyword, try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

“Why. Why in the hell are we doing this and when did I agree to it?” Michael groaned as he watched his boyfriend pull out things like flour, milk, eggs, all the things clearly needed for baking.

“Because it’s for Millie’s party, we promised we’d bring a dessert. Plus it’ll be absolutely top, don’t you think?” Gavin replied, grinning as he looked at a recipe he’d printed out, grabbing all the things it listed. The auburn-haired man sighed, watching. “Why can’t we just buy something? Or at least use a cake mix, why from scratch?”

“We don’t have the time to buy either.” Gavin argued, “the party is tomorrow and besides, neither of us have made a cake from scratch before. It’ll be a new memory!” The Brit pulled Michael over, handing him the recipe. “Now help me, you donut, how much of everything do we need?”

Giving in, the older man started rattling off measurements as Gavin rushed about tossing ingredients into the bowl, making an bit of a mess as he went. Michael knew the kitchen would be in ruins by the end, but he tried to keep that out of mind, since the Brit looked pretty cute getting excited over this. "Michael can you get me the-oop" Gavin cut short as he knocked over the flour, white powder billowing out over the counter. 

"Gav, come on, you're making a mess." The auburn-haired man gave him a scolding look, picking up the bag and scooping the stray flour back into it. Gavin 'pfft'ed and rolled his eyes. "Ah c'mon Michael, making a mess is half the fun of baking!" The Brit inadvertently tried to prove his point as he mixed furiously, a bit of batter escaping and splattering the counter.

Gavin was facing the opposite way, focused on mixing at the moment, and as such missed the utterly devious smile Michael pulled. With a handful of spilled flour cupped in his left hand, the slightly shorter man came up to his boyfriend, giving his hair a gentle rustle and in the process covering it with flour. Gavin didn't realize until he turned to smile at Michael and saw the powder raining down from atop his head. His eyes went wide as he put a hand up to check and it came back covered in flour. "Michael!" he cried out, looking at the aforementioned man with a shocked look.

Michael was grinning wildly, trying to hold back his laughter. "Y-You're right Gav, making a mess is fun!" he spiraled into a fit of giggles after, clutching his stomach and doubling over as he enjoyed his boyfriend's predicament. Gavin huffed, pouting at him for a moment as he thought of what to do. Only a few seconds passed before he smiled devilishly and grabbed an extra egg they'd had on the counter. He cracked it on the edge before letting the contents plop into Michael's curls.

The auburn head popped up as he felt something wet on it, gaze turning sharp as he saw Gavin with the eggshells in his hand. "Gav you fucking idiot! You didn't!" He did the same move as Gavin had, a tentative hand touching the offending substance on his head and found that yes, Gavin did. He furrowed his brows, eyes narrow and a scowl on his face. "It's on now, bitch." he growled, grabbing at the spoon in the batter bowl and flinging a hearty spoonful at his boyfriend.

The Brit was treated to a smattering of batter smack across his face, groaning as he wiped it away, blinking harshly through batter-smeared lashes. He couldn't bring himself to frown though, grinning as he reached for a long-forgotten measuring cup, splashing the excess milk it had been holding all over Michael's shirt. 

That was just the beginning, the petty food fight escalating into an all out war. The counters were dusted with flour and sugar, spots caked with batter or butter or worse. The spoon was Michael's go to weapon, Gavin going for the measuring cups, the batter bowl used by both throughout. It wasn't long until Gavin was practically caked in flour, Michael went haywire after another egg was thrown and splattered all over his glasses, and ended up dumping the entire bag onto the Brit's head. Michael gave up on wearing a shirt after it'd been reduced to a sopping wet state from a full measuring cup of water, left to dry in a crumpled heap. 

Gavin had pulled his off after the flour incident, trying desperately to contain most of the powdery mess on it but he'd only succeeded in getting more of it on his face and hair when trying to take it off. It was then a battle to see who could get the other's new bare spots more messy, Michael tossing spoonfuls and then handfuls of batter at the other man. Gavin found a terrible new tactic, splashing Michael with milk or water and then tossing whatever he could find at him to stick, be it excess flour or sugar or whatever he got his hands on. When all that could be tossed was tossed, and no more ammunition left, the battle devolved into a messy wrestling, the two men giggling like children as they slipped and slid around their kitchen.

A truce was eventually called when both men finally ran out of steam, Gavin sliding down against a cabinet and taking a breather on their sticky floor. Michael grabbed a water bottle, gulping half of it down and handing it to Gavin as he sat next to him, groaning as he felt something wet under him. "So..." he said between pants. "Store-bought cookies?"

Gavin laughed. "Cookies it is then." He took a swig of water, capping it and setting it down as he looked at the culinary chaos that was their kitchen. He sighed, "I guess we should really clean this up, hm?" Michael leaned in, licking a bit of batter off Gavin's collarbone and sending a shiver down him. "Kitchen can wait. Come clean me up first." The older man murmured into his ear before standing up, helping the younger off the floor before pulling him towards the bathroom.

Gavin blushed and let himself be led, already feeling reinvigorated. Making the mess was fun enough, but cleaning it up was looking to be pretty fun too.


End file.
